fanowska_my_little_ponyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Sweet Draw
Sweet Draw - (ang. Słodki rysunek) 12-sto letnia pegazica z Cloudsdale, leniuch bez większych zainteresowań. Ponysona użytkowniczki Pan Biszkopcik. Geneza powstania Więc tak, SD na prawdę jej pierwsza generacja powstała na potrzeby (tak jak 2 i 3, ostatecznie użyłam 3) "projektu" szkolnego w którym z Herosikiem przerabiałyśmy całą klasę na kucyki. Były hejty od strony chłopaków i "lubię to" od strony dziewczyn. Po pewnym czasie znudziła mi się jej trzecia generacja, narysowałam Bleaz'a z jakąś klaczką, spodobała mi się ona i uznałam, że będzie to nasza SD. ''Aktualnie zajmuje 27 miejsce w najdłuższych stronach x3'' Generacje Generacja 1 ' SD w swojej pierwszej generacji miała bardzooooo długie, ciemno-brązowe włosy z różową pasemką (ogon też), miała różowe oczy i nosiła czapkę na głowie. Jej sierść była biała, a jej znaczkiem były wąsy. '''Generacja 2 ' Sweety w drugiej generacji miała krótkie, wzięte do tyłu, czarno-różowe włosy, ogon był takiej samej kolorystyki nosiła łańcuszek z wąsami. Jej znaczek był taki sam jak w pierwszej generacji. Oczy były niebieskie. Sierść była kremowa. '''Generacja 3 Draw w trzeciej generacji miała jasno-niebiesko-różowe lekko kręcone włosy i ogon bardzo kręcony, jej sierść była kremowa. Znaczek był taki sam jak teraz. Wygląd 'Ogon i grzywa' Sweet ma dość długą jasno-brązową grzywę mocno czarnymi końcówkami. Desing grzywy z góry jest lekko thumb|300px podobny do Rainbow Dash - postrzępiony, przy szyi włosy są pod koniec lekko zakręcone, co jakiś czas najczęściej w lato nosi grzywę upiętą w koka. Ogon jest podobny, też postrzępiony. Gdy SD była mała zazwyczaj nosiła kucyka upiętego mocno różową gumką do włosów lub warkocza. 'Sierść ' Sierść Sweet Draw jest biała z różowymi końcówkami skrzydeł, uszami, pyszczkiem, i całymi nogami 'Oczy' Drawy ma oczy w jasno-niebieskim odcieniu niebieskiego, są one lekko "kwadratowe" i "owalne" z mnóstwem długich rzęs. O kucyku Klacz, pegaz to kucyk o wielkim i dobrym sercu, poczuciu humoru ale jest bardzoooo leniwa i nieśmiała (czyli odwzorowanie mnie xd). Sweety od dawna miłowała rysowanie, jak mówi rysowała by wszystko, wszędzie i o każdej porze. Zamieszkuje Cloudsdale. Chodzi do podstawówki dokładniej 6 klasy. Charakter Zalety Dobre serce ''' Zawsze stara się być dla każdego miła, wyrozumiała, wszystkim pomagać w potrzebie. '''Wrażliwa Klacz jest wrażliwa na wszelką krzywdę, krew, horror czy smutną chwilę. Bardzo często zdarza się, że siedzi samiutka w pokoju i płacze do poduszki, lub wyżala się swojemu psu, który kładzie jej się na kolanach. Troskliwa SD w latach 10-11 chciała zostać opiekunką do dziecka, potrafi świetnie zajmować się maluchami oraz zwierzętami, zawsze, ale to zawsze chce jak najlepiej dogodzić "podopiecznemu". Współczuła Klacz współczuje każdej osobie której coś się stało, złamała kopyto czy obiła się o schody. Nawet jeśli w telewizji leci jakiś film ze smutnym zakończeniem to ona si,ę rozpłacze Skromna Nigdy nie powie, że jej rysunek wyszedł jej pięknie, albo, że coś świetnie napisała, zrobiła, po prostu nie umie chwalić sama siebie. Musi poczekać aż zrobi to inna osoba Poczucie humoru ' Sweety lubi a wręcz uwielbia żartować, często nawet płacze ze śmiechu oraz dostaje tak zwanej "głupawki". Przeraża czasami głupawymi żartami swoją mamę, która zastanawia się czy jej córka jest normalna. '''Przyjacielska ' SD jest nieśmiała ale to nie znaczy, że nie może być przyjacielska, jak kogoś już pozna to bardzo szybko ujawnia swoją prawdziwą stronę, oswaja się. Wady '''Szybko się męczy Klaczka nie jest utalentowana jeśli chodzi o sport, wręcz go nie nienawidzi wyjątkiem jest Aikido ;-;, gdy galopuje/sprintuje odczuwa duszności oraz ból w klatce piersiowej Zapominalska Sweet ma tak zwaną "sklerozę wieku szkolnego" nje pytać xd, raz gdy zadzwoniła do niej mama prosząc o odkurzenie pokoju, ona przesiedziała cały dzień przed komputerem i zapomniała co mniał zrobić. Uparta Nigdy nie poddaje się bez walki, najpierw musi postawić na swoim póki rodzice się nie ulitują. Leniwa ' Drawy jest okropnie leniwą klaczą. Nie chce jej się robić multumu rzeczy, czasami strasznie długo zajmuje jej zrobienie jednej rzeczy, bo jej się nie chce, bo ona nie umie, bo straci na tym za dużo czasu, robi wszystko na szybko, aby móc jak najszybciej powrócić do poprzedniego, fajniejszego zajęcia. '''Nieśmiała ' Klacz jest bardzo nieśmiała, nie podejdzie ani nie odezwie się do innego kuca póki on tego nie zrobi. 'Szalona ' To jej najgorsza strona, czasami zrobi nieśmieszny żart który kogoś obraża, albo podała raz telefon do swojej cioci, koledze, a ten ją strollował, później miała przerąbane. '''Niezdarna Ta klaczka ma tendencje do upuszczania większości jakie trzyma w kończynach, lub potykania się o własne kopyta. Brak pewności siebie Biała klacz nie jest pewna siebie, często sama rezygnuje z jakieś roboty mówiąc przy tym, że niema sensu tego robić, bo i tak jej nic nie wychodzi. Niecierpliwa Dziewczyna nie umie czekać, często denerwuje się jak coś nie przychodzi w określonym terminie, lub inny kuc czegoś jej nie odda. Wybredna Sweet Draw najczęściej wybrzydza przy jedzeniu oraz kupowaniu butów, bo to jej nie pasuje, to jest niesmaczne, tu ją uwiera, to zaś jest brzydkie wykończenie itp. Przezwiska Te które lubi: *Sweety *Drawy *Sweet *Draw *SD *( Dla przyjaciół ) Tęczuś *( Dla przyjaciół ) Bebok Bebok - z gwary śląskiej to taki potwór spod łóżka *( Dla znajomych) Karta SD Te których nienawidzi: *Grubas *Brzydal *Fajtłapa *Idiotka *Przylepa *Skleroza Historia - znaczek Wszystko zaczęło się gdy Sweet Draw chodziła do 5 klasy, zawsze pięknie rysowała i wszyscy ją chwalili ale tego nie czuła. Pewnego dnia na plastyce malowali farbami klaczka jak zawsze skończyła wcześniej i pomagała innym, w tym momencie na jej prace przez przypadek wylał farbę inny kucyk. Sweety rzuciła się do swojej pracy zaczęła ją czyścić ścierka, czyściła, czyściła ale cała farba nie zeszła, więc pomyślała iż może użyć tej samej ciemno-niebieskiej farby i coś domalować. Po kilku minutach pracy ku jej zdziwieniu robota nie poszła na marne obraz był przepiękny przedstawiał Księżniczkę Lunę i zawisnął w galery na dłuuuugi czas. I w taki sposób Sweet zdobyła znaczek. Historia 'Narodziny' Sweet Draw przyszła na świat 4 czerwca 2002 roku o godzinie 13:16 w szpitalu w Cloudsdale, gdy się urodziła nie oddychała matka (Shining Dust) martwiła się o nią, ale ostatecznie zaczęła oddychać i dostała 10/10 punktów. Mała klacz została jeszcze w szpitalu na cztery dni. Matka wraz z ojcem byli zmuszeni wrócić do domu. Po długich dla rodziców SD czterech dniach czekania w końcu mogli przyjechać i odebrać swoją córeczkę. W szpitalu ledwo co a lekarze pomylili by klacz z innym kucem. 'Imię' Rodzice jeszcze długo po narodzinach młodej klaczy zastanawiali się jakie nadać jej imię. w edycji 'Przedszkole' Lata przedszkolne minęły tak samo szybko i mile jak lata niemowlęce, poznała wtedy Magic Brush, uczyła się liczyć, czytać i pisać. Najwięcej czasu spędzała na zabawie. Nauczyła się w końcu latać nauczył ją tego tata a zrobił to w taki sposób... "bezimiennytataSD" przez długie tygodnie zabierał ją do parku w Ponyville w nadziei, że będzie mógł pomóc jej w nauce. Stało tam duże drzewo z gałęziami wiszącymi dokładnie nad piaskownicą. Idealne miejsce do ćwiczeń. Jeśli spadła i nie był wstanie jej złapać, miała przynajmniej miękkie miejsce do lądowania. A spadała często. Wiedział, że będzie ciężko. Że będzie wiele zadrapań i skaleczeń, ale wreszcie po tygodniach pracy udało jej się. Nie był to długi dystans, ale udało jej się. Świętowali to przez cały następny dzień. 'Szkoła' ''Klasa 1: W pierwszej klasie było dobrze poznała nowe koleżanki, kolegów, wspaniałą nauczycielkę. Zauroczyła się też w jednym z chłopaków. Uczyła się bardzo dobrze, zawsze dostawała 4 i 5 a nawet 6, rozwijała umiejętności rysowania, czytania i pisania, brała udziały w wszelkich konkursach i zabawach. Pierwszą klasę ukończyła ze średnią 5,00. ''Klasa 2: W drugiej klasie po swoich pierwszych wakacjach w Saddle Arabii spotkała się ponownie z klasą. W szkole szło jej tak samo dobrze jak w pierwszej klasie (jednak czasami miała swoje złe dni). Tym razem miała problemy z czytaniem nagłos, wstydziła się i dostawała 3, ale i tak wcześniej czy później zaliczała czytanie na lepsze oceny. W tej klasie zdarzył się cud, wychowawczyni przesadziła ją do chłopaka w którym się podkochiwała, zapoznali się i SD wyjawiła mu jej uczucie, zdziwił się, ale zrozumiał, powiedział, że też dzieli ją uczuciem, zostali parą. Nie trwało to długo bo zaledwie 2 miesiące, przez ten czas Sweety zapuściła się, a przez zerwanie przez telefon płakała jeszcze do końca roku. Drugą klasę ukończyła ze średnią 4,73. ''Klasa 3: W tej klasie zaczęło się dokuczanie Sweety przez inne trzy klaczki najgorsze w tym wszystkim było nie to że w kółko mówiły że SD kocha się ciągle w tym ogierze który z nią zerwał i rysunki na ten temat, tylko to że przyłączyła się do nich jej najlepsza przyjaciółka. Był to najgorszy okres jej życia, nie dość że dokuczały jej klacze to jeszcze zapuściła się z nauką i straciła przyjaciółkę. W tym okresie odkryła coś takiego jak ''You Tube ''i zaczęła oglądać filmy o ''Minecraft'cie. ''Na szczęście szybko zapomniała o przezwiskach, pomogły jaj w tym Dakota i Magic Brush. Trzecią klasę ukończyła ze średnią 4,36. ''Klasa 4: SD długo nie mogła się oswoić z tym, że pożegnała się ze starą, miłą i czułą wychowawczynią. Nowa wychowawczyni nie zrobiła dobrego wrażenia ani na nie ani na jej rodzicach. Na początku gadała i nowo poznanym kolegą, on zaczął mówić do innego Kaczuszka Momo, oczywiście klaczka która się na nią uwzięła usłyszała to i poszła do pani przekręciła historię, Sweety oberwało się tak naprawdę za nic. Były oczywiście jakieś plusy w czwartej klasie, w końcu odważyła się i poszła do pani ze sprawą przezwisk, klaczką się oberwało, NPNZ przeprosiła ją i zapytała czy dalej będą się przyjaźnić, ogólnie poszło dobrze. SD czwartą klasę ukończyła za średnią 4,68. ''Klasa 5: W piątej klasie skończyły się jej wszelkie problemy, na nowo zabierała przyjaźnie, poprawiała oceny, zaczęła ćwiczyć Aikido, zdobyła znaczek, a całe weekendowe dni przegrywała ze swoim kolegą Blazem w ''Minecraft. ''Na początku klasy słabo się uczyła, ale u drugim półroczu podciągnęła się i ukończyła rok z czerwonym paskiem. ''Klasa 6: Szósta klasa zaczęła się bardzo dobrze pomijając to, że SD była w szpitalu ;-;, po długich i bardzo mile spędzonych wakacjach klacz w końcu mogła spotkać się z przyjaciółmi z którymi nie miała kontaktu i ulubioną nauczycielką od matmy no co ;-; ktoś może lubić matematykę ;-; Kilka kartek z jej pamiętnika Piątek 29 czerwca, wieczór Wakacje' w końcu się rozpoczęły, yay. Jutro niestety z samego rana wyjerzdżam na obóz Aikido w góry, tiaaa, mam nadzieję, że będzie dobrze bo wyjeżdżam z Dakotą i Blazem. Dobranoc." ---- Sobota 30 czerwca, strasznie rano W autokarze jest okropnie, wszyscy (szczególnie ogiery) tylko narzekają, że słucham Dubstepu, nie rozumiem co oni do niego mają ;-;, słuchają tylko Death Metalu i przezywali mnie przez całą drogę "dupsterem". Tragedia. Jadę już 4 godziny, jeszcze tylko 3 przede mną, 3 godziny męczarni z tymi ułomami ;-; przepraszam za słownictwo ;-;. Dakota mnie wspiera, rysamy razem metodą na "Equestriańskie drogi" xd, wszystkie linearty są krzywe, a kolorowanie okropne xd ---- Sobota 30 czerwca, popołudnie Wreszcie dojechaliśmy, ale pokoje są brudne i ohydne, jak z psychiatryka, rozpakowuję się i idę do chłopaków z Dakotą. Narazie nie mamy planu na cały dzień, jest luźno, wiem tylko, że o 16:00 mamy obiad, a później jakieś "zabawy integracyjne", phiii. Lecę muszę się rozpakować. ---- Sobota 30 czerwca, późny wieczór Właśnie wróciliśmy z kolacji i pani kazała nam szykować się do snu, ale ja oczywiście przesiaduję i piszę xd. Dzień miną dość szybko co było dziwne, bo zazwyczaj dni mijały mi powoli. Oczywiście dokuczanie nie ustało. Dobra muszę lecieć udawać, że śpię, bo słyszę kroki wychowawczyni i wołać Dakotę, bo stoi przed lustrem i nawilża sobie oczy xd. ---- Niedziela 31 czerwca, południe W końcu, czas wolny, mamy tylko 10 minut aby się przebrać i lecim na następne zajęcia, ale i tak usiadłam pisać xd. Okropnie wyczerpujący dzień, wstałam o 7:00, 15 minut na wyszykowanie się i na śniadanie, po śniadaniu 20 minut na odpoczęcie, sprzątanie pokoi i przygotowanie do Aikido. Półtorej godziny zajęć 5 minut na przebranie się i "zajęcia integracyjne", obiad godzina 14:00 lub 15:00 i kolejny trening, okropieństwo, nie wiem jak to przetrwam, ale wiem, że na razie kładę się i nic nie robię xd. ---- Poniedziałek 1 lipca, wcześnie rano Dopiero co wstałam i usiadłam do stołu bazgrolić, jestem bardzo szczęśliwa, bo idziemy dzisiaj na basen, po minie Dakoty widzę, że ona nie odwzajemnia mojego szczęścia xd. Muszę się ubierać i lecieć pędem na zbiórkę... o Blaze puka '' ''*podchodzi do drzwi* ''Sweet Draw: Wą stąd ;-;!'' ''Blaze: No już dobrze, dobrze idę sobie ;-;.'' *idzie spowrotem do stołu i siada* Nie pytaj uwielbiam pisać dialogi xd ---- Wtorek 2 lipca, znów wcześnie rano O rodzinie '''Mama To klacz (pegaz) o białym umaszczeniu, ma czarną grzywę i ogon. Oczy są niebieskie. Jej znaczkiem jest świecący reflektor oraz gwiazda. Pracuje ona w sklepie z odzierzą damską "'' Jacqueline Riu" (czyt. Żaklin Riu). Ma podobny charakter do córki, jest miła, pomocna, gadatliwa oraz nerwowa. Uwielbia grać w gry planszowe i oglądać programy telewizyjne w stylu "nowy wygląd" lub "domowa odnowa". SD bierze swoją matkę jako jej przyjaciółkę, opowiada jej wszystko od tego co działo się w szkole, aż do spraw prywatnych (intymnych). '''Tata' To ogier (kucyk ziemski) o jasno-różowej Taki męski kolor xd sierści, ma jasno-brązową grzywę i ogon. Oczy są zielone. Jego znaczkiem jest czerwony krzyż na białym tle, znak zapytania i chleb. Pracuje jako przedstawiciel handlowy ''w piekarni, lecz jego prawdziwym talentem jest pomaganie innym, uwielbia to robić. W wolnym czasie słucha muzyki i bawi się z córką (choć nie robi tego często). Jest miły, opiekuńczy, kłamliwy i zapominalski. Sweety kocha swojego tatę bez względu na jego charakter. Relacje z innymi kucykami *Dakota *Magic Brush *Tulipia *Blaze *Cream Cupcake *Yurina '''Dakota' Pierwszego dnia szkoły, (jak już wiecie) mała SD sama siedziała w kącie sali, wstydziła się podejść do innego kucyka i zagadać, nawet Magic nie dała rady jej namówić. Podeszła do niej pewna klaczka, i zaczęła "Nazywam się Dakota, a ty?", ''Sweety nie odpowiedziała, lecz jeszcze bardziej przytuliła się do kąta. Dakota zaczęła jeszcze raz "''Jak masz na imię, nie wstydź się odpowiedź". ''Po dłuższej chwili odpowiedziała cichutko "''Sweet Draw", ''Dak zaciągnęła ją razem z Brushie (którą poznała wcześniej) do stołu, usiadły koło niej i wszystkie zaczęły rysować. Następnego dnia SD nie wstydziła się już podejść do klaczki, zagadała do niej, później usiadły razem na stołówce. Gdy klacze już trochę lepiej się poznały, okazało się, że mają te same zainteresowania. Rozmawiały ze sobą cały przerwy (Magic Brush oczywiście też gadała z nimi), śmiały się, klaczki płakały nawet razem. '''Magic Brush' Przedszkole, a dokładniej drugi rok, do klasy "muchomorki" dołącza nowa uczennica - Magic Brush. Jest ona tak samo nieśmiała jak mała Drawy, lecz jednak to MB pierwsza odważyła się podejść i powiedzieć "Hej, jak masz na imię?", ''SD śmielej odpowiedziała na pytanie i zaprasza klaczkę do zabawy w "''domek". ''Przez całe dnie bawiły się razem. Nadeszły wakacje, jako iż rodzice SD i rodzice MB bardzo się polubili, wyjechali razem na wakacje do Fillydelphii. Klaczki jak i rodzice spędzili je bardzo mile, dziewczynki całe dnie bawiły się przy ich domku, lub pływały na basenie. Dorośli zaś gadali i grali w "''kości". thumb|348px|Stormy Days i Sweet Draw Tulipia Poznały się przypadkowo na ślubie siostry mamy Sweety, Tulipia robiła tam zdjęcia. Mała SD zgubiła się po wyjściu z toalety, zakłopotana podeszła do Tulipana i rozpłakana czy wie gdzie są jej rodzice. Ti pocieszyła małą Drawy i poszła szukać z nią rodziców. Po piętnastu minutach poszukiwań znaleźli się, rodzice SD cały wieczór dziękowali Tulipii za pomoc córce, lecz ta mówiła, że niema za co, a Sweet Draw rozmawiała z Ti resztę wieczoru. "Co z tego, że nie jesteśmy w tym samym wieku i tak możemy zostać przyjaciółkami". Blaze Sweet Draw w czwartej klasie zaczęła wkręcać się w towarzystwo chłopaków. Zagadała wtedy Blaze'a a tak naprawdę to on zagadał do niej, gadali o grach, komputerach, ipadach, tabletach, itp. Wkroczyli na temat "Minecraft'a". ''Chłopak zaproponował jej wspólną grę, SD powiedziała że nie ma kąta ale bardzo chętnie by z nim grała, więc Blaze oddał jej swoje konto (to takie romantyczne ;-;). Od tego momentu codziennie kiedy mieli tylko chwilkę grali razem i zaciśniali więzy ;) . '''Cream Cupcake' SD wysiadła z pociągu i była głodna, bo zapomniała jedzenia, a wars był nieczynny. Ktoś jej polecił cukiernie Pinkie Pie, ale klaczka Niewzięła ze sobą portfelu z pieniędzmi i nie mogła nic kupić. Po drodze do hotelu spotkała Cream, która właśnie rozdawała próbki domowych babeczek. Zaczęły rozmawiać i się zakolegowały. Yurina Sweet Draw wraz z Yuriną poznały się w czasie spaceru ze swoimi psami. Tego dnia Sweet Draw była z psem Ponyville, po drodze spotkała białą, nieco wyższą od nią klacz spacerującą z york'iem. Różowa klacz postanowiła rozpocząć rozmowę z Yuriną. Chwilę ze sobą rozmawiały i jak się okazało są w podobnym wieku, a także mają podobne zainteresowania i trochę podobne charaktery. A jeśli chodzi o ich psy...Yurina trzymała swojego gdzieś przy skrzydłach, ponieważ zaczepiał psa Sweet. Obecnie nie spotykają się tylko czasami na spacerach z psami, ale też w czasie lotów, a także przez to, że Yuri często odwiedza Cloudstale. Talenty i anty-talenty, zainteresowania Rysowanie Sweety zaczęła bazgrolić jeszcze jako źrebak, rysowała wtedy między innymi: rodziców, Księżniczkę Celestię, Lunę i Twilight Sparkle. Nie wychodziło jej to dobrze, rysowała kucyki jako dwa "ziemniaki" z nogani i grzywami, większy jakothumb|300px tułów oraz mniejszy jako głowa. W piątej klasie podstawówki osiągnęła większy poziom w tej sztuce oraz dostała swój znaczek. Dość niedawno dostała pierwszy tablet graficzny. Trochę się po wkurzała, bo myślała, że odrazu pięknie będzie jej to wychodzić, lecz po kilku nieudanych próbach nauczyła się Informatyka ' SD od 3 klasy zaczęła naprawdę interesować się komputerem, zaczęło się od gry zwanej "Minecraftem", grywała przedtem w inne gierki internetowe, ale nie często. Po pewnym czasie zainteresowała się grafiką komputerową, sztuką "Digital" i paroma innymi rzeczami. '''Gotowanie ' Gotowanie nie idzie jej najlepiej, umie przyrządzić małą ilość potraw tylko jajecznicę i tosty xd, ciągle uczy ją mama i co chwilę jest na nią zła, bo klacz nie umie poprawnie czegoś nastawić lub coś przypali. 'Matematyka ' Matematyka od początku szła jej dobrze, była w przedszkolu, które ogromną uwagę przykładało do tej dziedziny. Dodawanie, odejmowanie, mnożenie czy ułamki ma w najmniejszej części kopyta, nie radzi sobie tylko dobrze z dzieleniem. 'Piłka nożna ' Kiedyś nawet ją lubiła, ale teraz jej nienawidzi, to zostanie kopnięta lub się przewróci, to zostanie wyśmiana bo nie trafiła w bramkę lub kopnęła piłkę za linię boiska. Jeśli już ma grać to woli grę z ogierami. 'Robienie zdjęć ' Robienie zdjęć idzie jej całkiem nieźle, wszyscy mówią, że robi przecudne zdjęcie, podłapała to zapewne od Tulipii :plecz ona uważa iż nie umie zupełnie tego robić. '''Muzyka Klacz nie tworzy muzyki, ale uwielbia jej słuchać, według niej najlepszym i najbardziej rozruszającym gatunkiem muzyki jest Dubstep. Pływanie Wygląd ulubionej zabawki z źrebięcych lat SD jako źrebak uwielbiała Księżniczkę Twilight Sparkle, miała ona jej pluszaka, wyglądał on tak samo jak Twilight tylko miał pasemkę w innych kolorach mianowicie różowy i niebieski. Teraz ma ją schowaną gdzieś na strychu, a jej idolką jest Rarity. Zwierzak thumb|184px|Berni Zwierzakiem Sweety jest Pies Berni zaadoptowała ona go ze schroniska bowiem gdy przeglądała stronę internetową (schroniska) zakochała się w nim od razu ^^ . Tera kocha go z całego swego małego serduszka, codziennie wychodzi z nim po kilka razy na długie spacery. Ulubiona muzyka Ulubionym rodzajem muzyki Drawy jest Dubstep ponieważ, on ją rozrusza. Najczęściej słucha Skrillex'a i Monstercat'a. Poznała ten typ muzyki przypadkowo, gdy błądziła p zakątkach youtuba. Natrafiła wtedy na piosenkę Bangarang, spodobała jej się ona, ale nie szukała dalej innych piosenek tego wykonawcy, pobrała ja na telefon. Zapoczątkowała on "modę" na Dubstep zwany przez hejterów "Dupsterem" Tak bardzo piengna nazwa xd. Później kolega wysłał jej kolejny utwór Skrillex'a pt. First Of The Year, ale w trochę innym wykonaniu. Cytaty *''" Tak!, co? Nie!!!"'' *''"No pacz, paczysz? Nie paczysz!"'' *''"Nie, bo nie"'' *''"Blaze, zagrasz w Minecrafty?"'' *''"Czemu???"'' *''"To je matematyka, tego nie ogarniesz"'' *''"Dakota, Dakota?, Dakota!!!"'' *''"Ciociu, mogę troche ciasta jabłkowego?"'' *''"Hym... może?"'' *''"Lagi! Wększe lagi! Nieeeeee"'' *''"Ponisy, prosze nie tnijcie się"'' *''"Walić to, idę spać"'' *''"Won mi stąd, nie widzisz co robię?!"'' *''"Berni, i tak nic nie dostaniesz"'' *''"Wow pieseł wow "'' *''"Wygrłałaś życie"'' *'Wą stąd! ;-;' *'Nope.' Galeria thumb|left|400px Aby zobaczyć całą galerię, kliknij tutaj Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Kucykowe wersje użytkowników Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Cloudsdale Kategoria:Wymyślone kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki w wieku szkolnym